Akibat Gosipppp
by AnimeFreaks0389
Summary: Cara meminta tolong pada chara2 di Death Note.. X3, Yang suka silahkan baca, yang ngga suka yaa.. terserah.. Ada sedikit unsur Yaoi, tapi karena ini cuma main2, jadi unsur Yaoi ngga terlalu keliatan.. just a humor at all.. xD
1. The Die Begins

**Dislaimer**: Seluruh tokoh milik baginda Obata Takeshi-sama dan Tsugumi Ooba-sama. Tentu aja bukan punya gue, walau sangat ingin memiliki Light dan Mello.. T-T

**Author's notes:**  
Yay, my VERY first Fanfict!! Ngga nyangka fanfict pertamaku ini harus Death Note, bahasa Indo, n' dibikin bersama temen seperjuangan dalam menyebarkan ajaran Yaoi-freaks, Nana.  
Karena dua-duanya super aneh bin ngga waras, jadilah fict yang ngalor-ngidul ini mengambil 2 OC, yaitu aku sendiri n' tmenku si Nana ini. Terus juga, ini fict juga nggak ngambil story-line dari Anime-nya, tapi semua chara-nya diambil dari situ. Jadi, buat yang belom nonton sampe abis, asal tau semua chara-chara nya, pasti bisa ngebaca fict yang ditulis berdua ini..Oh iya, maap banget karena mungkin disini, para aktor kita pake bahasa gue-elo, dsb. Supaya lebih menjiwai gitu, dehh.. xD

* * *

**+++Introduce and... The die begins+++  
Chapter 1**

Oke, dimulai dari OC kita yang beruntung, saya! Nama asli saiia... hmm... panggil AF aja yahh? Tentang kepribadian, gue ini 'badut'nya. Selalu bikin ketawa orang lain—karena terlalu ekstrim—n' emang nasib kalo selalu harus diisengin. Panggilan yang banyak banget, misalnya: Cara jalan seperti penguin, bawel seperti bebek, dsb yang masih dicari kebenaran kasusnya. (ini bakal muncul di akhir cerita). Seakan keanehan-keanehan itu terasa belum lengkap, ternyata saya dilahirkan ke dunia tanpa nama lengkap, jadi namanya ya cuma 1 kata aja. Hhh...

Dan chara fave saya di Death Note ini adalah... Light!!! Kenapa? Karena ideologinya yang keren, dan tampangnya yang super cute!! Ya ngga? Emang sih, cara dia mewujudkannya salah BANGET. Tapi yaa.. sudahlah, gue uda terikat benang cinta sih, sama Light... XD

OC kedua kita, si Nana. Biodatanya ngga usah yah, yang pasti dia ini Senpai-ku yang sangat suka ma Yaoi, dan udah stadium berat. Chara fave di Death Note ini... Matt!! Emang dia tuh super imut, tapi alasan utama Nana menjadikannya sebagai chara fave adalah... pernah denger Mello x Matt ato Matt x Mello kan? Nah, itu dia.

**Oke, kita mulai ceritanya...**

Jadi, tersebutlah sebuah gosip. Gosip tentang keluarga bahagia dengan anggota keluarga yang super '_ekstrim_'. Papa Light dan Mama L yang menjalin tali keluarga membuahkan hasil, Mello, Matt, dan Near. (???)

Suatu hari, Papa Raito yang bejad itu selingkuh sama rekannya yang tadinya dia manfaatkan, Mikami Teru. Mama L dan Papa Light pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk cerai. Mello, Matt, dan Near pun kabur dari rumah karena tidak tahan melihat papa-mamanya bertengkar.

Akhirnya, mereka semua (beserta 2 OC yang ikut-ikutan) pun bertemu disebuah gudang bekas yang besar untuk membicarakan masalah itu...

Kata pertama keluar dari si _coolness face_ kita, Mikami.

"Wuih, ada gosip apaan neh? Hah!? Gue selingkuh sama Light? Seenaknya lu! Lu pikir gue seleranya oom-oom apa??"

Papa Light pun menjawabnya dengan lembut. Dengan senyum _innocent-_nya, "Tapi saya ga keberatan, saya suka daun muda, kok. HiHiHi.."

Mikami yang tersentak dengan kata-kata Papa Light yang seperti oom-oom itu pun segera meraih Death Note-nya.

Papa Light yang menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya pun segera merubah kekagetannya dengan keramahan yang selama ini dia buat-buat.

"Lho? Mikami sayang, kamu mau membunuh siapa?" katanya dengan senyum yang termanis dari senyum manis lainnya yang pernah Mikami lihat.

"Nanti mau ngebunuh elo! Tapi sekarang si pengarang isu ini dulu, si AF!"

AF yang berada di sana pun kaget sekali mengetahui dia akan dibunuh sebentar lagi. Dengan Death Note yang selama ini dikaguminya.

_Bagaimana kelanjutannya?_

* * *

Huah, chapter 1!! xD  
Senangnya!! X3  
Huhu, kayanya membuat fict ini memang harus mengorbankan diriku.. TT  
Tapi biarlah, asal para pembaca menikmati xD  
Jadi, Read and Review, please! Gue bakal senang banget kalo kalian menyempatkan diri memberi kritik ato saran..  
Soalnya, gue ngga bakal tau kesalahan diri kalo ngga dikasi tau kan?

Btw, ini masih bersambung, lho.. :D


	2. Cruelness of Light and L?

**Disclaimer:** Gue lah!! xD --ditendang--  
Huhu, mau Light... mau Mello, mau Matt... mau Mikami.. mau.. T-T  
Tapii semuanya hanya mimpi, taunya gue disirem aer ma Takeshi Obata-sama yang mau haknya kembali..

**Author's Note:**  
Hmm.. maap banget yah, kalo genre ma ceritanya nggak nyambung! Meskipun gue tulis _genre_-nya adalah _humor_, tapi kalo kalian nggak nganggep ini lucu, ato malah ngga lucu sama sekali... maafkan.. T-T  
_At least_, Read aja, n Reviewnya kalo bersedia.. x3  
Aku pengen tau opini Anime-Freaks Anime Freaks laen yang baca fict aku ini...

* * *

**+++Cruelness of Light and.. L!?+++  
Chapter 2**

"He? HEEE!?!?!! Kenapa harus aku, Mikami-kun???" AF yang ngga terima karena mau dibunuh tanpa persetujuannya pun langsung berdesis nggak jelas.

"Ya jelaslah, secara lo yang nyebar gosip!" Jawab Mikami sambil meng-_shakujo_ (_eliminate_) penulis fict ini dengann gaya menulisnya di Light.

Ekspresi AF yang ketakutan itu pun langsung berubah menjadi santai, dan tersenyum terus seperti ketawa ala Light yang lagi menang dari L. (bisa dibayangkan betapa menjijikannya?)

"Emang lo tau nama lengkap gue? Kan kalo ngga tau, lo nggak bakal bisa bunuh gue, Mikami-kun!" Kata AF dengan bangganya.

Mikami pun ikutan santai, dan tersenyum penuh niat, "Gue kan punya mata Shinigami! Bwee.."

"Lagian emang lo punya nama panjang ya?" kata Nana kepada AF, yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat pertikaian gila yang nggak jelas itu.

"Emang ngga ada! Huwaa, Light-sama, _tasukete_!!!" (Tasukete Tolong)

Sementara itu, Light yang dimintai tolong malah diam dan duduk bersama L di sudut gudang. Mereka pun membicarakan gosip yang disebarkan AF.

"Yang, masa katanya _pair_ kita musnah?" kata Light membuka pembicaraan, dengan imbuhan '_Yang_' yang diartikan L sebagai kepanjangan dari _Sayang_. OMG.

"Yahh... orang-orang uda pada bosen kaleee.." Jawabnya dengan mata menerawang dan _poker-face_nya yang _kawaii_ (imut) bagi sebagian orang.

Pembicaraan singkat yang baru dua dialog itu pun dibuyarkan oleh 'teriakan bebek'nya si AF. AF yang sudah ketakutan namanya akan dilihat oleh mata Shinigami-nya Mikami, langsung berlari ke arah sudut gudang, tempat Light dan L berada.

"Light-sama! Aku mau dibunuh Mikami! Tolong!!" Teriak AF dengan ekstrimnya.

"Eh? Serius lo mau dibunuh Mikami? Asyik! Udah Mi, bunuh aja!" kata Light bersemangat. (a/n: Gile, masa fans sejati dia mau dibunuh?? T-T)

"Light? Aku ngga' pernah denger kamu sejahat ini. Aku kecewa lho..." kata L yang sedikit kaget, tapi mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat, mengingat wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Jangan salah, L! Dia juga neh, yang bilang _pairing_ kita udah musnah, L!" kata Light dengan tampang memelasnya yang ditunjukkannya pada L, persis tampang anak kucing mungil yang akan dibuang sang pemilik. Wajah itu berhasil membuat wajah L merah sesaat, yang menghiasi kulit Sadako-nya L.

"Oh ya? Ya udah, kalo gitu gue dukung seratus persen!!" kata L yang tersenyum lembut kepada Light.

"TIDAaAaAK!!" dan teriakkan AF yang menggelegar selama 6 menit 40 detik itu pun mengakhiri chapter kedua ini.

* * *

Gimana chapter keduanya? Lucu? Bagus nggak? Ato malah jelek banget ya? Reviewnya dong, biar gue bisa tahu pendapat kalian plus kekurangan gue di fict ini..  
Oke dehh, masih ada beberapa chapter lagi, tapi tiap chapter-nya pendek kok, jadi tenang aja yahh xD xD 


	3. Mello, Matt, and Near

**Disclaimer:** Kepengen Death Note, kepengen Death Note, dan tetap kepengen Death Note... tapi semua sepenuhnya milik Takeshi Obata lah xD

**Author's notes:**  
Hueh, chap 3 yahh? Hmm.. mo ngomongin apa yah? Err... gini, mungkin fict ini banyak dialognya yah? Maap, gue yang nulis aja baru nyadar sekarang.. -.-a  
Maklum, plot awalnya tuhh berbentuk dialog.. jadilah..  
Yang kedua... met baca aja yahh xD

* * *

**+++Mello, Matt, and Near+++  
Chapter 3**

AF pun segera berlari-lari kagak jelas, ke arah Mello dan Matt yang lagi mesra-mesranya berpelukan dan kisu-kisu...

"Mel, tolongin gue dong!! gue lagi dikejar L dkk nihh.." kata AF sambil terengah-engah.

"Ye, gue lagi asik neh..." Jawab Mello sambil memeluk Matt dengan erat.

"Ntar gue kasih _Toblerone_ deh! Plis?" Seketika, mata Mello pun berbinar dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tetap imut meski terluka-bakar.

"Bantu ngapain nih?" katanya ramah.

"Rayuin si L dong, supaya si L mau ngerayuin Light-sama, dan Light-sama mau ngerayu Mikami biar nggak jadi bunuh gue!" jawab AF memelas banget.

"Hm? Oke deh, gue tinggal bentar gapapa kan, honey?" jawab Mello setuju sambil melepas pelukkan Matt.

"Jangan lama-lama, ya..." Jawab Matt sambil menyalakan rokok favoritnya.

Tapi, belum lama Mello dan AF berjalan, Matt kembali memanggil. Memanggil dan merusak segalanya.

"Eh AF, tunggu... lo nyuruh pacar gue ngapain?" Kata Matt dingin dan memasang wajah yang sulit ditebak, karena _goggles_-nya itu.

"Ngerayu L.. ups..." jawab AF yang segera sadar kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya, karena itu dia dengan segera menutup mulutnya.

"TidaAaAaAk!!!! MELLO, JANGAN PERGI LO!! SINI NGGA?!! AWAS LO BERANI NGERAYU L, GA GUE KASIH COKLAT 5 BULAN MAU LO!!!??" teriak Matt sambil menggenggam tangan Mello yang sudah setengah berjalan menuju sudut gudang.

"Hah? Orang puasa aja cuma sebulan! Gile aje lu Matt! Mana bisa gue hidup tanpa coklat!!" Teriak Mello yang sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu AF. Bisa dilihat, AF saat ini sudah seperti kertas, putih dan bisa lecek kapan saja kalau Mello tak jadi membantunya.

"Ya udah, balik ke sini! SEKARANG JUGA! Lanjutin apa yang tadi kita lakuin!" Bentak Matt sambil menarik tangan Mello dari sisi AF.

"_By the way_ Matt, gue bosen jadi Uke... lo jadi uke sekali-sekali napa?" kata Mello yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi, di sisi lain pun dia sudah bosan menjadi uke, mungkin?

"Gile aje lo. Jiwa Seme gue mau dikemanain?" jawab Matt yang tampaknya tak sadar bahwa pembicaraan sudah teralihkan dengan sempurna.

"Ih, amit-amit lo.. sekali-sekali ngalah lah!" bantah Mello yang sekali-sekali pengen jadi Uke.

"Ngga ada. Enak aja lo... semua orang juga tau kalo lo tuh uke. Iya kan pembaca?"

"Gue kan Uke berkuasa! Lo itu Seme tertindas! Ngga masalah kan, kalo kita tukeran _job_?"

Karena terlibat pembicaraan siapa-uke-siapa-seme, AF yang merasa dicuekkin pun ingin menyadarkan mereka ke pembicaraan siapa-yang-harus-ditolong-sekarang.

"Mm, halow, trus nasip gue gimana? HEH, DUO M!"

Matt dan Mello yang sadar bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua pun, berteriak pada AF.

"Berisik!! Orang lagi diskusi serius!!!"

AF yang merasa benar-benar dikucilkan pun ingin meminta bantuan orang lain. Yang dari gosip yang ia buat sendiri itu, anak mama L dan Papa Light selain Matt dan Mello. Near.

"Hiksss... ya udah deh... Near.." kata AF menghampiri Near yang sedang asyik dengan mainannya.

"Mm?" Jawab Near singkat.

"Near, gue mau dibunuh sama L dkk nih!" sambung AF singkat.

"Terus?"

"Ya tolongin, dong!"

"Beliin gue robot-robotan Code Geass _versi__giant_ dulu! Ato ngga, _action__figure_-nya Bleach, deh!"

"Hah?_Barbie_ aja gimana?"

"Enak aja lo. Emang gue bencong! Ya udah, ga jadi gue bantu!"

"HuweEeEeE...!!!"

_Kepada siapa lagi dia akan minta tolong?_

* * *

Huahh.. selesai juga. Kalo dikira-kira, mungkin bakal ada 2 chapter lagi. Tungguin yah!  
Dilarang bosen.. xD (ditimpuk)  
Dinantiin review sesudah read-nya.. xD 


	4. Matsuda's Real Job?

**Disclaimer:** Gue bingung kenapa walau gue halalkan segala cara, tetep aja bukan gue yang punya... (-. -)

**Author's notes:**  
Hmm.. ngga ada. Cuma basa-basi  
Oh ya, mungkin ini chapter yang paling bikin gue semangat buat nulis, karena paling menarik kali yah? Ntahlah, kaw yang menilai xD  
Met baca xD

* * *

**+++Matsuda's Real Job(!?)+++  
Chapter 4**

"Duh, terus gue harus gimana dong???" desah AF putus asa. Karena tak ada manusia-manusia jenius disini yang bisa membantunya.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah Matsuda yang muncul entah darimana yang langsung bingung melihat AF termenung putus asa. Kayanya dia bisa ngeliat ada Ryuk ato Rem yang siap-siap menjemput arwah dia ke Soul Society, tempatnya arwah-arwah yang uda mati.

Matsuda pun berniat menolong.

"Kenape lo?" tanya Matsuda.

"Gue mau dibunuh sama L dkk nih! Tadinya, gue udah minta bantuan sama mahkluk-mahkluk disana, tapi ngga ada yang berguna.. hiks.. keadilan pada kemana siehh??" jawab AF.

"Sebagai kesatuan polisi yang baik dan adil, lo bakal gue bantuin! Bentar ya.." sambung Matsuda disertai gerakkan.

Tau apa gerakkannya? Lari! Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak lari untuk kabur. Dia masuk ke mobil polisi yang memang ia kendarai untuk sampai ke gudang bekas ini. Sesudah ia masuk ke dalam mobil, Matsuda hanya grasak-grusuk sendiri disana.

Beberapa menit berlalu, AF masih sibuk diburu L dkk, Nana pun masih sibuk menonton adegan Matt x Mello.. benar-benar teman yang 'BAIK' yah..

Akhirnya, Matsuda pun berlari ke arah AF, sambil menunjukkan sesuatu,

"Tadaaaa!!" katanya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang dikenakannya. _Apa yang Matsuda kenakan sekarang ini?_ Mari kita lihat.

AF yang menganga kaget melihat apa yang Matsuda pakai, langsung berniat muntah, karena gejala-gejala mual yang sudah timbul.

"HOEeEekK!!! Woi, lo dapet darimana tuh gaun _maid_? Pink lagi! Lo serius mau pake itu? Buat apa coba?? Eling mas, eling..." komentar AF sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak percaya, disertai dengan tangan yang mengelus dada, meyakinkan bahwa jantungnya tidak merosot ke kaki, atau masih berdetak normal.

Matsuda yang cemberut karena dikatain langsung angkat bicara.

"Ya serius lah! Sekarang aja ini gaun lagi gue pake kan? Gue mo deketin si Light pake ini! Siapa tau dia tertarik sama gue?" ujar Matsuda sambil memutar dirinya sebanyak 360 derajat beberapa kali, hanya untuk memamerkan rok _maid_ berwarna pink itu.

"Ha?" AF hanya ber-ha tanda tidak mengerti.

"Iya, lagian ada si L juga kan? Siapa tau sekali kesana, gue bisa dapet dua_bishounen_, kagak diundi lagi! Kapan lagi nih kesempatan bakal dateng? L, Light... gue jabanin lo berdua!"

Dengan centil, Matsuda pun meninggalkan AF yang hanya bisa ternganga-nganga, dan mulai menghampiri sudut gudang, tempat L dan Light sedaritadi mengobrol.

_Matsuda dengan centilnya berlari ke arah Light.. dengan penuh harap.._

_Apa rencana Matsuda?_

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai..  
Makasih banget kalo ada yang mau nge-review.. xD  
Kalo misalnya review yang mendukung buat ngelanjutin ini fict, bakal gue bikin 2 chapter lagi..  
Otanoshimi ni yahh.. xD 


	5. Matsuko?

**Disclaimer:** Hh... karena gue uda capek maen kejar-kejaran ama L dkk, gue serahkan hak cipta dan hak milik pada Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ooba..

**Author's notes:**  
1 Chapter setelah ini dan cerita selesai..  
Sebenernya uda selesai dari lama... Cuma males uploadnya... -.-a  
Maapkan akuhh.. T.T

* * *

**+++Matsu...ko???+++  
Chapter 5**

"L, siapa noh?" Kata Light sambil menunjuk seseorang berbusana_pink-maid _yang memang sedang berdua dengan L 'yayang'nya itu.

"Yang mana? Oh, itu. Bukannya itu Misa?" balas L.

"Ngaco lo, Misa mana sejelek itu!" kata Light acuh tak acuh.

"Oh ya? Gitu ya? Woi, lo siapa seh?" Kata L dengan wajah terlipat-lipat karena Light yang terkesan membela Misa, tapi segera membuat wajah bingung karena mengetahui adanya tokoh 'baru' yang muncul mendadak di fanfict ini. _Gilee... horror banget, ada setan pake baju pink tiba-tiba muncul gitu, nggak diundang lagi..._ batin L yang sebenarnya kaget.

"Ya ampun, apa gue jadi secantik itu ampe L-san dan Raito-san ga mengenalku??" Matsuda membuat-buat suaranya setinggi mungkin, agar terlihat seperti wanita elegan yang sungguhan.

Nyatanya, di mata L dan Light sendiri tidak begitu. Bagi mereka, Matsuda yang 'ini' persis seperti banci kehujanan yang berhasil dilempar sepatu.

"Aih, someone... pliz give him a mirror.." tanggap Light putus asa sambil memalingkan mukanya ke bawah, mungkin ia tidak ingin melihat mahkluk halus itu berlama-lama.

Matsuda pun tersenyum centil dan segera berkata,

"Light-san, L-san... nama saya Matsuko.. kalian berdua tau.. membunuh itu tidak baik.." katanya dibuat-buat dengan _background_ mawar plus malaikat yang pastinya sangat tidak cocok jika dipasangkan dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Nenek buta juga tau.." jawab Light sinis. Merusak _layout_ yang dibuat lawan bicaranya dalam sekejap.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah Mikami dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan karena sedari tadi mengejar-ngejar AF.

"Mana tu si AF?? Kalo ga ada orangnya, mana bisa gue baca namanya!" Mikami sambil membetulkan cara bernafasnya yang sepertinya ia lupakan sesaat karena mengejar 'keadilan'nya.

Tetapi, saat matanya menyapu pemandangan di depannya—yang tujuannya untuk mencari AF—ia melihat Matsuda... eh, Matsuko yang sedang membetulkan _make up_-nya yang berantakan karena keringat, yang ia hasilkan dari membujuk Light dan L.

"Kamu.. siapa? Cantiknya..." Mikami pun terpana melihat Matsuda.

Sementara Mikami yang jatuh cinta itu menatap lekat pada Matsuko yang malah bingung, dua _pair_ yang dikatakan hampir menghilang itu pun mulai bisik-bisik berdua.

"Gile, buta kali die.." L memulai bisik-bisiknya.

"Sifatnya yang terbiasa membela kebenaran bikin dia membela orang jelek, seh. Kecian.." Sambil tersenyum yakin, Light membalas kata-kata L dengan kata yang menusuk.

"Cewek, sendiri aja neh? Mau abang temenin?" Goda Mikami.

"Maaf, kamu siapa ya?" kata Matsuda... eh salah lagi, Matsuko yang merasa tidak mengenal Mikami sambil bersikap seperti perempuan yang elegan dan anggun. Misa yang Bahkan belajar mati-matian selama 10 tahun pun tak akan mengalahkan sifat baru Matsuko yang sangat 'perempuan' itu.

"Idih ade, masa ngga kenal abang. Itu loh, yang pas episod terakhir Death Note... yang bunuh diri!" jawab Mikami dengan penuh kebanggaan pada kata 'Bunuh Diri'. Dunia sudah terbalik...

"Mit amit! Yang darahnya muncrat itu! Bwee..." Matsuko pun ngabur.

"Loh? De, tungguin Abang!!" Balas Mikami sambil mengejar Matsuko.

"Gak mau!! Ogah!! Gue cowok tau! Puas?" katanya dengan gaya seperti Uke yang akan diserang oleh Seme-nya.

"Gapapa, gue suka semuanya kok, mau cewe, cowo, cewo ok ok aja kok!"

"TIDAK!" Matsuko kembali ngacir dengan terburu-buru, seperti banci kebelet.

Tiba-tiba, AF yang merasa kembali dikacangin pun mulai cemberut.

"Kok ngabur, Tsu!? Nasip gue gimana??" kata AF yang tak percaya karena usahanya meminta tolong kembali gagal, entah yang ke berapa kali.

"Tau ah! Pikir sendiri sono! Gue takut sama Mas-mas itu!!" teriak Matsuko... yang mungkin akan kembali menjadi Matsuda sebelum dilahap sama Mas-mas bernamakan Mikami itu.

"De, tunggu!! Mari kita menjadi MxM yang bukan Matt x Mello, tapi Mikami x Matsuda!! Ayo dong, De.." Mikami pun kembali mengejar dengan bersemangat dan membuka kampanyenya. Siapa setuju MxM dirubah?

"NOOOO...!!!!! Mamihhhh..." isak Matsuko... eh, Matsuda yang belum melepaskan_maid_nya.

"Tunggu dong, sayangku! Eh, AF!! Ketemu juga gue ama lu!!" Kata Mikami pada AF yang segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi pucat, sangat pucat.

Mikami pun mengganti sasarannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu... AF.

"AF, bersiaplah!!" kata Mikami dengan api semangatnya, dan mulai berlari menghampiri AF.

"HuweEeEeEe!!!!! Seseorang, _please help me_!!"

_Bagaimana nasip AF selanjutnya??_

* * *

Makasih banget yang uda mau baca fict inih and thanks bangett buat reviewnya..  
Btw, saiia sanghat memhintha maaph sebhesar-bhesarnyah kharena update-nya yhang sanghat lama.. T.T  
1 Chapter left.. 


	6. Last Hunt

**Disclaimer:** Obata Takeshi-sama!!! Tsugumi Ooba-sama!! Gue nggak mau punya ini kalo ada mas-mas satu inih!! menunjuk Mikami

**Author's Note:**  
Chapter terakhir nihh...  
Hm... ada yang mau diomongin lagi nggak ya? Err.. kalo ada sesama Anime-Freaks yang pengen tuker-tukeran info Anime ato Cuma mo kenalan aja, please email gue! Gue senang banget kalo nambah temen sesama Anime Freaks.. (apalagi Light-freaks xD ditimpuk)  
Okeh dehh... silahkan nikmati chapter terakhir inih..  
Moga suka, and nggak ngecewain... xD

* * *

**+++Last Hunt+++  
Chapter 6 (last)**

Setelah berkejar-kejaran seperti orang gila yang abis nyuri tulang ayam... beberapa menit kemudian...

"AF, ketangkep kamu!" Mikami yang sepertinya tidak punya stamina itu berhasil menangkap AF yang sudah ngos-ngosan karena keliling gudang beberapa kali.

"TidaAaAaAkK!!! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!!" AF histeris dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi percuma, sebab Mikami yang kuat dan masih segar-bugar itu sudah mencengkram pundak AF yang sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga, Bahkan untuk berdiri.

Tapi!!!! Apa kalian tahu?? Mikami malah ngomong begini...

"Siapa yang mau bunuh kamu?" kata Mikami setelah diam beberapa saat menatap wajah AF yang ketakutan.

"Ha?" balas AF menanggapi kata-kata Mikami barusan. Bingung?

"Aku... AF, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku? Sejak melihatmu, aku selalu terkenang dengan lagakmu yang seperti orgil.. jalanmu yang seperti bebek.. dan mukamu yang sama sekali tidak manis..." katanya kemudian, setelah wajah bingung nan bego AF memancar.

"...???" AF tidak dapat berkata apapun, bingung. Dan sepertinya kita tidak tahu karena apa dia bingung. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, dia sangat bingung untuk menjawab lamaran Mikami. Dua, dia sangat bingung dengan alasan kenapa Mikami menyukainya. Memang aneh... 'kan?

"... itu membuat darahku untuk membela orang jelek bangkit.." lanjut Mikami bangga dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar sambil menaruh salah satu tangannya di dadanya, dan satu lagi diangkatnya ke atas, menandakan bahwa ia sedang tenggelam dalam fantasinya sambil membayangkan bahwa ia akan menolong seluruh orang jelek di dunia. Orang-orang jelek... bersiap-siaplah untuk mendaftar!! ditimpuk

"...?? Mmm... gue harus senang apa sedih yaa?"

* * *

SELESAI!!!! Akhirnya, dengan perjuangan ngetik malem-malem.. akhirnya selesai xD xD

Makasih banget yang udah mau read sampai sini, and thanks buat reviewnya!!--membungkuk--  
Hmm... kalo memungkinkan, mungkin gue bakal bikin fict tentang _Death Note_ lagi, tapi nggak tau kapan dan nggak tau apa bakal ada _Yaoi_-nya lagi ato kagak..

Buat yang mo kenalan, gue promosi lage nehh...!!  
Kirim aja mail kalian ke (dengan si AF)  
ato ke n (dengan si Nana, Yaoi-master xD )

Cuma buat pecinta Anime nihh..  
Tapi kalo kalian suka Yaoi dengan stadium berat, kusarankan kalian mengirim mail ke Nana.. karena dia masternya, gue Cuma servant.. P  
Kalo Anime yang ngga berhubungan dengan Yaoi SAMA SEKALI, percayakan pada saiia..  
Tapi kalo mo ngomongin Yaoi sih guenya juga oke-oke sajja.. soalnya gue juga suka Yaoi.. x3  
Btw, gue mo minta saran ke lo semua nih..

Gue mo bikin kumpulan puisi yang dibuat Mikami ke AF (_humor_ n horror banget pastinya), Mello ke Matt dan sebaliknya (romantis bangett ), L ke Light, dan _pair_ lainnya, mumpung gue lagi puitis-puitisnya nihh... xP  
Gimana? Ada yang setuju ngga? Kalo ada yang setuju, gue bakal segera bikin.. a

Kalo gitu, Jaa.. x3


End file.
